


Castling the Knight

by SalazarTipton



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec Lightwood Is So Done, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternative Perspective, Bodyswap, Getting Together, M/M, Magical Accidents, Self-Esteem Issues, clary and izzy find it hilarious, eventual self acceptance, shadowhunter ego
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-10-05 09:06:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10303112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SalazarTipton/pseuds/SalazarTipton
Summary: Alec wanted to kick himself. He had said over and over again how dangerous it was to meet at an unsecured location with such little intel they had. Izzy and Jace kept insisting, as did Clary.“But this is an easy mission.” And now look where we are.a.k.aA spell make Magnus and Alec swap bodies. Clary and Izzy find it hilarious. Ragnor comes in to help fix the problem for a price.





	

Not six hours ago Alec had been sleeping soundly (for once) until someone knocked on his door. He groaned into his pillow and lifted his head to respond.

 

“Come in,” he called to the door. He pulled himself up into a sitting position on his bed and rubbed his eyes.

 

Lydia came in and closed the door behind herself.

 

“I’m sorry to wake up, but there’s something we need to discuss,” she said as she crossed the room. Alec bit back a yawn and tapped a hand on the bed for her to sit. He still wasn’t quite awake. She gave a small smile before sitting beside him. “How set are you on this marriage?”

 

Alec blinked at her a few times. Lydia sighed before continuing.

 

“I wanted to make something clear to you. In one of our first conversations, you asked me about making your own path. I told you that falling in love with the work was the best option--no hurt that way, but I didn’t tell you the other side to that. Yes, I’m still hurting from John’s death. I-I don’t think I’ll ever be over it, but I would chose him again and again if I could. What we had,” she paused to look at her hands and take a breath. “I wouldn’t trade any of that for the world.”

 

“Why are you telling me this?” Alec asked. Lydia put a hand on his knee.

 

“Because I know if we get married you’ll never be happy. You’ll have the Institute and your family and me as your friend, but you’ll never know what it’s like to fall in love and be loved back,” she squeezed his knee softly. “Trust me when I say  _ that _ feeling is worth more than the work.”

 

Alec swallowed hard. He couldn’t meet her eyes. He opened his mouth to speak, but he was at a loss for words. Lydia nodded and stood up.

 

“I understand, Alec. I’ll give you time to decide--put a slowdown order on the wedding plans--but promise me you  _ will _ decide.” Alec looked up at her and nodded. She gave him a knowing look.

 

“Promise me you’ll do what’s best for you, not your family.” Alec opened his mouth, but Lydia put a hand out to stop him. “They are far from one in the same. I couldn’t live with myself if I knew I was preventing you from being happy.”

 

“Thank you,” Alec said in a small whisper. 

 

Lydia turned and left the room, leaving Alec to his thoughts. 

 

Alec leaned back into his pillows and stared at the ceiling. 

 

_ Everyone is telling me I should go through with this, but if I don’t, we lose the Institute. I know the marks on our name from Mom and Dad aren’t my fault, but I haven’t helped diminish them. I’m the eldest. I’m supposed to take care of this family. But if I marry Lydia, she’ll be family too. I don’t want to hurt her. She deserves more than a friend beside her in life.  _

 

He was abruptly shaken out of his thoughts when Isabelle stormed into his room.

 

“Don’t you knock?” he asked in annoyance. He loved his sister, but she was terrible with personal boundaries. 

 

“What? Are you afraid I’ll catch you doing  _ something _ ?” she smirked at him. He scrubbed his hands down his face.

 

“What do you want?”

 

“We have a lead. Meet you downstairs,” she turned to leave, but paused at the door. “Oh, by the way, Magnus is here.” 

 

When she shut the door Alec shot out of bed. Within minutes his teeth were brushed, hair somewhat tamed, and he was pulling on black jeans.  _ Just breath _ , he told himself.  _ Focus on the work. You’ll have time for this later. The mission comes first. _

 

When he walked into the briefing room, Isabelle handed him a mug of coffee. He pulled her into his side and slung an arm over her shoulders. She wrapped the hand that wasn’t holding her own mug around his waist and gave a squeeze before letting go to sit at the briefing table. Alec joined her. Jace and Clary were already seated, waiting. He took a long sip from his mug and breathed into it slowly, calming himself.

 

“Good morning, Nephilim,” an all-too-familiar voice said from directly behind Alec. He felt a warmth spread through his chest that had nothing to do with his coffee. Magnus took the seat next to him and crossed his legs. Alec glanced over to him. Magnus wasn’t wearing anything Alec had ever seen before, which shouldn’t be so surprising to him. He knew the warlock probably had an endless wardrobe, but he never imagined he’d ever see the man dressed how he currently was. 

 

His toned biceps could be seen through the thin silk of Magnus’ shirt. His gray, patterned jacket was hanging casually from his ring adorned fingers in a pleasant contrast with his muted burgundy trousers. Alec flicked his eyes up to notice that not only were Magnus’ arms showing from the light folds of the fabric, but the neckline sunk down the a complicated twist to present the majority of Magnus’ chest.

 

* * *

 

Alec wanted to kick himself. He had said over and over again how dangerous it was to meet at an unsecured location with such little intel they had. Izzy and Jace kept insisting, as did Clary. 

 

“But this is an  _ easy _ mission.”  _ And now look where we are.  _

 

Just a quick portal to Upstate New York to ask a warlock about this book for Clary’s mom. Magnus even said he was friends with whomever-this-person-was. This was all supposed to be in-and-out. Now he was trying to stop the pounding in his head and focus his eyes. 

 

When they arrived in this field Magnus’ so-called ally went straight for the attack. He yelled at Magnus--that he was a traitor to his kind and so on. Sure, Magnus had some pointed retorts, but Alec still saw how the words got under his skin. Before Magnus could fire off a shot at him, Ira-or-whatever-his-name-was trapped him in some weird circle. When Alec ran to help him, he was somehow trapped too. The last thing Alec remembers was Magus heaving a deep sigh, mouthing ‘sorry.’

 

When Alec’s eyes focused, he could see Jace helping Clary up and Isabelle hovering over what must be Magnus. Alec pushed himself up to stand, eyes focused on her back. 

 

“Izzy,” he said with a cough. He must have been thrown hard for his chest to be hurting so much. She flipped her hair and met his eyes.

 

“You’re calling me Izzy now? Sorry, but that one’s saved for my big brother,” she said quickly. She took hold of Magnus’ arm and helped him up. Alec stopped in his tracks. Magnus turned around too fast, throwing himself a little off balance. Isabelle helped him straighten up. He looked at Alec.

 

“Fuck me,” he said flatly before walking over to him. He put out his hands as if he was trying to calm a wild animal. “I know you’re freaking out, but we have bigger problems. You need to close  _ your  _ eyes and focus for me. Can you do that?”

 

“Th-this can’t be happening. Why does everything look so  _ off _ ? And why are you--” Alec stammered out. 

 

Magnus took a big step forward. Jace and Isabelle shared a look after looking back and forth between Alec and Magnus.

 

“Are you guys okay?” she asked. Magnus reached Alec and put a hand on his shoulder. Alec stared at it.

 

“We need to focus before things get out of control. Powers stay with the blood, not the person, so we have to act quickly,” Magnus said quickly. “First, I hate to ask, but it’s necessary, may I rune you?” Magnus asked, motioning to Alec’s body while reaching into the pocket of Alec’s jacket and taking out his stele.

 

“Alec, what are you doing? Magus can’t have--” Isabelle was cut off by Magnus.

 

“Isabelle, dear, please just stay quiet for a moment,” Magnus asked. Alec felt his eyes getting wider and wider.

 

“Uh, sure, y-you can use my leg, I guess. There’s nothing there.” Magnus gave him a sad smile before bending down to roll up Alec’s jeans. He held to stele in his hands for a moment before holding it over the unmarked skin.

 

“Do you know what you’re doing?” Alec asked. He bent down to Magnus’ level. Instead of answering, he started burning an image into Alec’s calf. He inhaled sharply when he started, but kept the pain off his face until he finished. The image was a mixture of swirls and odd angles.

“I’ve never seen any kind of rune like that before,” Alec said, his hand ghosting over it.

  
  


“Nephilim may have...lost track of very specific runes during a completely accidental fire half a millenia ago,” Magnus said as he pulled down the pant leg and stood back up.

 

“Okay, you two need to stop and explain what the hell is going on,” Jace interjected. “Both of you are acting so weird and our parabatai bond feels wrong,” he whispered to Magnus. 

 

“Well,” Magnus started, “Iroh didn’t seem too keen on giving up a lead the Book of the White, so he used something in it against us.”

 

“Alec, that doesn’t--” Jace started.

 

“That’s not Alec,” Alec said with his jaw set and eyes wide. His whole demeanor screamed panicked. Jace turned to face him.

 

“Magnus, what are you talking about?” Jace said, his features pulled together. He looked between the two men.

 

“Jace,” Isabelle started gently.

 

“ _ Case of the Body Snatchers _ , huh?” Clary said, trying not to let out a laugh.

 

“Wait, are you trying to say,” he pointed to Alec’s body, “this is Magnus and you,” he looked at Magnus’ body, “are Alec?”

 

Magnus rolled his eyes. “Now that that’s all settled,” he said, stepping forward towards Alec. “We need to focus.”

 

“Why? Focus on what? How about the fact that you’re putting Marks on Alec none of us have ever seen before and you don’t feel the need to elaborate? How can use even use his  _ stele _ ?” Jace questioned, arms crossed.

 

“The power lies with the blood, not with the spirit--and we don’t have time for this!” Magnus yelled at Jace.

 

“Whoa, Magnus! Your eyes--,” Clary pointed to Alec, whose eyes were flickering quickly until they stuck as his cat eyes. “I thought I just dreamt that.”

 

“You all need to leave. This rune is the only thing keeping me safe here, and no, I’m not going to elaborate on that. My glamour has worn off meaning a lot else is about to as well and Alec doesn’t know how to control what’s to come. You aren’t safe here,” Magnus said sternly. He placed his hands on Alec’s shoulders. His hands felt wrong on him. Alec’s shoulders weren’t so wide and toned. 

 

“I need you to look at me,” he said gently. Alec tore his eyes away from his hands. He could feel the pulsing electricity inside of him. His fingertips felt hot. The skin all over him was humming. He could  _ hear _ the magic in his veins--and it was getting louder. He looked up into  _ his  _ eyes, looked at Magnus, with cat-eyes wide in fear. 

 

“How p-powerful are you?” He whispered to Magnus. 

 

“Unfortunately, Alexander, you’re about to find out.”

 

Jace, Isabelle, and Clary had reached the tree line. They bunkered down fast behind a large log. 

 

“You can feel it, right?” Magnus asked, voice soft with concern. Alec licked his lips-- _ Magnus’ lips _ , he reminded himself. He nodded. “Good. Tell me how it feels and where you feel it.” He took a deep, grounding breath.

 

“It’s hot a-and electric,” Alec started. All his focus was on Magnus: the weight of his hands on his shoulders, his familiar furrowed brow, his eyes seemingly warmer than usual. He didn’t see the blue arc of magic across his fingers. He just saw Magnus’ eyes flit down for a moment. “There’s, like, this pulsing under my skin and, on the surface, everything is humming. It was barely there at first, but now I can hear it and it’s getting louder.”  Magnus nodded.

 

“I need you to close your hands into fists. I’d rather you didn’t send that pulse you’re building at me, okay?” Magnus kept his voice soft along with the touch on Alec’s shoulders. Alec looked down at his hands and let out a sharp breath. Magnus put a hand under his chin. He forced him to meet his eyes again. He swallowed hard and made fists at his sides. 

 

“H-how do you handle this all the time?” Alec asked breathlessly. Magnus gave a half-smile. 

 

“Years and years of practice.” He brushed a thumb on Alec’s cheek. “You can do this.”

 

“Doesn’t that look a little too intimate for this situation?” Jace sneered. Clary laughed as she exchanged a look with Isabelle. “What’s so funny? How is any of this funny?” 

 

“Now you know how it looks when you two track,” Isabelle said between her giggles. 

 

The girls tried to stop their laughter, but the angry look on Jace’s face just made it worse. Jace clenched his jaw and turned back to the field. Even from so far away, they could tell Alec was shaking. They all sobered at the sight.

 

“What if Alec can’t control Magnus’ magic? I mean, isn’t he one of the most powerful warlocks out there?” Clary asked. Isabelle and Jace looked at her and then each other.

 

“This is Alec we’re talking about. He’s the epitome of control,” Isabelle said. Her voice was steady, but was missing its usual strength.

 

“Magnus, what if...if I can’t do this?” Alec stammered out. He felt the magic in bursts spurting out of his fingers. Magnus released his hold on Alec’s shoulders and slouched down enough to instead take hold of his hands. Alec’s eyes bore a hole through him. “What are you doing? W-won’t I--I mean won’t the magic--”

 

“Don’t fret, Alexander,” Magnus said softly, rubbing circles against the back of Alec’s hands. “You aren’t going to hurt me, or your body. Magic responds to intention on its base level. Besides, this is what that rune is for. I need you to fully focus on me.”

 

They heard laughter coming from the forest not fifty paces away. Magnus closed his eyes for a moment out of frustration. He  _ felt _ something inside him react. There was silence around them again. He blinked several times.

 

“Hey,” Alec said quietly, giving Magnus’ hand a small squeeze. “You were telling  _ me _ to focus.” He gave a little smirk. 

 

“Oh, right.” 

 

“Hey, they need to concentrate. Keep it down,” Jace snapped. “You may find this situation hilarious, but no one else does.”

 

“And how would you know that?” Isabelle asked with a smile.

 

“Because apparently  _ parabatai _ bonds stay with the body along with everything else and Magnus doesn’t know how it works--if he even knows it’s there. I’m getting a lot of feedback,” Jace hissed out. His eyes never left the two standing in the field. Isabelle’s mouth shut quickly with a muted pop. Clary shot glances between Magnus and Jace.

 

“Sorry, I’m just not accustomed to...your body,” Magnus explained.

 

“Tell me about it,” Alec deadpanned.

 

After ten long minutes of Magnus slowly guiding Alec, he’d managed to hold the magic at bay. When Magnus released his hands, the small blue emissions stopped. They were both breathing heavy.

 

“So, now that you’re under control, I need your help,” Magnus said low. “How do you deal with a  _ parabatai  _ bond?”

 

Alec’s brow furrowed. It looked wrong, out of place on Magnus’ usually smirking or serene face, from what Alec knew. He hadn’t even noticed his bond with Jace wasn’t there anymore. Out of habit, he reached for it and realized that part of himself didn’t exist anymore. He felt like a child stuck in an unfamiliar house with no space of his own. Sure, he could blame the time it took him to notice on how weak their bond had become over the last fews weeks or the threat of unchecked, uncontrolled magic inside of him, but none of that felt right. Alec had just been too focused on Magnus to think about Jace. He’d forgotten he was even there.

 

“How does the bond feel to you?” Alec asked. His soldier side had kicked his thoughts away. They wouldn’t help the situation.

 

“It’s as if there’s a room inside of my mind with only three walls, the fourth replaced with a ebbing and flowing river to a person I don’t particularly enjoy,” Magnus sighed out. “And I have the inkling that he knows exactly how I feel about it--which he is also feeling.”

 

“Sounds about right. You can’t shut it off completely. That would fully break our bond. It’s already weak as it is,” Alec said solemnly. 

 

“You call this a weak bond?” Magnus implored. The look of bewilderment on his face almost made Alec laugh. He couldn’t recall ever giving such an expressive look. He gave him a small smile.

 

“Yeah. What you’re feeling is a bond near breaking, so please be careful,” Alec said. Magnus’ features shifted downward. “You can’t try to force Jace away. Instead, you need to pull yourself back enough to breathe.” Magnus fidgeted with his fingers. He let out a strained breath.

 

“Okay, so, I just...pull myself away?” Magnus asked.

 

“Imagine your mind is a person within a house. There are other rooms you can be in without Jace there, but being--say--in the kitchen doesn't make the person in the living room disappear. If you listen, you can still hear them moving around or whatever. You just need to go to another room.”

 

Magnus closed his eyes, eyebrows knitted together. Alec reached up to place a reassuring hand on his shoulder. A small smile formed on the corner of his lips. 

 

Alec had never seen his face nor his body from such an angle--an angle a bit higher than what most people saw him from. From his usual height, Alec always saw himself as lanky, taking up too much space, awkwardly tall. Now, from just an inch or so lower, he could see how the lines of his neck led to his jaw made him look strong. His shoulders which didn’t look like they jutted out too far. His pecks didn’t seem disproportionate to his torso. His feet no longer looked like they belong to a duck. Alec actually thought, from this angle, his body looked powerful--dangerous even. 

 

He looked up at  _ his  _ face and everything seemed different: he didn’t focus on the scar that cut through his eyebrow; he didn’t see the bags under his eyes. Alec saw his soft lips, the shadow of his soon-to-grow-back stubble, and his jawline. Through Magnus’ eyes, he looked...beautiful. 

 

“So, I may have succeeded. I don’t really know how to tell,” Magnus said after a moment. Alec blinked a few times before motioning for the others to join them.

 

“Only way to know is to ask Jace,” Alec said. He rubbed his fingers together after releasing Magnus’ shoulder. Alec smirked a little.

 

“What’s causing that smirk? I must know so I can cause it later on,” Magnus said slyly.

 

“Uh, I always wondered why you were always moving your hands, like, with your fidgeting or talking so...expressively. Guess I get it a bit now.” 

 

“You noticed that?” Magnus asked, sporting his own smirk.

 

“I-I’ve noticed quite a bit about you,” Alec said, ducking his head. He knew he’d be blushing up a storm if he was in his own body. 

 

“So, are we safe now or what?” Jace asked from behind Alec.

 

“We should be, but who can know, really,” Magnus replied. “Alec has things under control for now, but magic can be unpredictable. The sooner this is rectified, the better.”

 

“How’s the bond?” Alec asked Jace. He felt shame in his words. Of course this situation wasn’t Alec’s fault, but he couldn’t help feeling he was putting undue stress on their already weak bond.

 

“I’m guessing you talked him through it since I’m no longer on the receiving end of some intense feedback,” Jace said to Alec--not even looking at Magnus, who felt the small slight heavy in his chest. Alec’s eyes flitted to Magnus when he rose a hand to hover over his  _ parabatai  _ rune. 

 

“Watch it, Jace,” Alec said with a little too much bite. “Our bond isn’t strong enough for you to act like that.” Jace rolled his eyes before moving to stand next to Magnus. They both looked uncomfortable being so close to each other. 

 

“Please tell me you know how to fix this, warlock,” Jace said. 

 

“I don’t know. This is all pretty hilarious,” Isabelle said. She smiled when Alec looked at her in disbelief. “Oh, come on, big bro. You and Magnus being inside each other--”

 

“Bet it’s not how you imagined it would be,” Clary whispered to herself. Unfortunately for Magnus and Alec, she wasn’t as quiet as she thought. Alec’s face heated against his will as he let out an undignified sound. Jace tried to cough to cover his laugh and Isabelle was just smiling at the two body-swapped men. 

 

“I’m going to ignore that,” Magnus said with a wink to Isabelle. “If I was in my own body, I’d be able to fix this in a snap, but alas,” he trailed off with a motion to Alec. 

 

“So, we’re stuck like this?” Alec said, golden eyes wide. A blue spark shot out of his finger.

 

“No, we aren’t. Don’t worry, Alexander. I know someone who can help,” Magnus soothed him. He let out a long sigh. “The question is how long it will take to get ahold of him and meet him since we don’t currently have any ability to conjure up a portal,” Magnus finished, bringing his mouth into a thin frown. 

 

Alec scrubbed a hand down his face. Isabelle grabbed it with a wince, but it was too late. Eyeshadow was already smudged down past his cheeks and his hand had glitter on it. Isabelle tutted at him as she cleaned up what she could with her fingers, Magnus looked pained at the sight of  _ his  _ face so disheveled. Jace just rolled his eyes. 

 

“So, how do we contact this guy?” Clary asked.

 

“Do you have paper, biscuit?” 

 

Clary set her messenger bag down on the moist soil and riffled through until she found her sketch book. She quickly ripped a blank page and handed it to Magnus with a pencil. He looked to Jace who sighed before offering his back as a writing surface. In a few moments, the page was going up in flames.

 

“There. Now we can call him,” Magnus said while he pulled the phone out of his jeans’ pocket. 

 

He looked at it for a second before holding it out to Alec. Alec patted Magnus’ many pockets in search of the man’s phone. Not in the pants. Not in the outside jacket pockets. Not in the inside jacket pockets. Magnus stepped over to him and snaked a hand into the deep neckline of the purple, satin shirt. Alec practically squeaked. Clary bit down and smile while Isabelle grinned. A moment later Magnus pulled out a phone in a glittery case.

 

“Where even  _ was  _ that?” Jace asked, smirking. 

 

Magnus returned the smirk while he scrolled through his many contacts. The phone felt off in  _ these  _ hands. If he tried to text anyone, he knew it would be an autocorrect Frankenstein interpretation of his intended message. He hit a button and held it to his ear. 

 

“What on earth is the High Warlock of Brooklyn needing from me this time?” the person said when he picked up.

 

“Ragnor, I make personal calls as well as work ones,” Magnus said.

 

“Who is this? This sounds nothing like the owner of this phone and I refuse--” Magnus rolled his eyes and held the phone up to Alec’s ear. 

 

“Uh, hello?” Alec asked.

 

“Mags, what is going on?” Ragnor asked, already sounding exasperated. 

 

“Well, this isn’t  _ Mags _ ,” Alec said with a confused look to Magnus, “This is Alec Lightwood,” Magnus took the phone back.

 

“Since when is Iroh so paranoid?” Magnus asked. He heard Ragnor laughing on the other end.

 

“Of all the people you could have been switched with, I’d say this is the  _ best  _ option, wouldn’t you?”

 

“Best option? Is that what you call it?”

 

Everyone could hear Ragnor laughing through the phone at this point. Magnus pinched the bridge of his nose. Alec had never seen him so bothered. Sure, he’d seen his body look so frustrated and done with the situation before, but knowing it was Magnus feeling that way and expressing it felt wrong like Alec should be preventing him from having to deal with this. 

 

“I can’t with him right now,” he said and handed the phone off to Alec. He threw his hands up and started pacing. None of them had ever seen Magnus so...open.

 

“Magnus gave me the phone,” Alec informed Ragnor. “He said you could help us.”

 

“Ah, yes, Alec. Forgive me. This is all just very amusing.” Alec sent Izzy a glare when she started laughing again. He remembered how happy he was to be dealing with  _ adults  _ and not  _ children _ . “Where are you? New York?”

 

“Unfortunately we were Upstate when all of this happened. I can’t exactly create a portal, so we’re stuck,” Alec sighed. He felt himself relax into the call as if he was talking to his own friend, not Magnus’.

 

“That certainly does complicate things. What is the closest major city?”

 

“Albany,” Alec groaned. Jace eyed him curiously. Alec folded his arm across his chest, tucking his under his bicep. 

 

“Unfortunately, you’ll have to find a way back to New York. It’ll be the fastest way,” Ragnor said. “Could you hand the phone back to Magnus, please?” Alec nodded, forgetting Ragnor couldn’t see him. He held the phone out. Magnus took it. When he spoke, he slipped into a language Alec wasn’t familiar with. They all waited until he hung up the phone.

 

“How are we supposed to get to New York? It’s not like I can create a portal,” Alec said to the group. Magnus patted his shoulder.

 

“Not to worry. I’ll drive,” he said. 

 

Isabelle raised an eyebrow at him. 

 

“You’ll drive?” Clary asked mirroring Isabelle’s expression.

 

“Biscuit, I watched motorized vehicles come into being. Do you really think I’ve avoided them for the past two centuries?”

 

“We don’t have a car,” Isabelle pointed out. “I suppose we could just steal one though.”

 

“A Lightwood after my own heart!” Magnus exclaimed with a smile. “So, can any of you hotwire a car or do we have to do this the more personal way?”

 

“We can’t just steal a mundane’s vehicle,” Alec said, brows furrowed. He crossed his arms and clenched his jaw. The rest of the group looked at him with familiar smiles.

 

“I can hot wire,” Jace replied to Magnus, holding up his  _ stele _ . He elbowed Alec. “Don’t worry. It’s why they have insurance, right?”

 

* * *

 

Alec watched as Magnus and Jace sauntered through a packed grocery store parking lot. To the people they were passing, they just looked like fellow customers. The pair walked up to a dark car. Jace went to the driver’s side door and burned the unlock rune into it. From afar, it just looked like a man using his keys. 

 

“Who knew they could work so well together,” Isabelle commented as Jace slipped into the driver’s seat.

 

“A  _ parabatai  _ bond will do that,” Alec said. He hadn’t meant for his voice to drip with such venom. Jace jumped out and let Magnus get in. 

 

“Hey, once we get all this fixed, you and Jace can work everything out,” Clary offered. Alec rolled his eyes. “Unless this is about...”

 

“So, how is it being inside Magnus?” Isabelle jumped in.

 

“Wha--Izzy! This...just,” he spluttered. Thankfully, Magnus’ body didn’t flush as easily as his own. Clary laughed yet again. Alec was really getting tired of how funny everyone thought this was. He rubbed his fingers together as blue smoked formed and dissipated around them. “Let’s...” he paused to take a deep breath. “Let’s just focus on getting this fixed.”

 

“Whatever you say,  _ hermano _ ,” Isabelle said with a few pats to his arm. Magnus pulled up and Jace jumped out, opening the back door for Isabelle and Clary. 

 

“Your chariot,” he said with a flourish. The three of them piled in the back--Jace making sure Isabelle was in the middle--while Alec climbed up into the front. 

 

The size of the car didn’t suit Alec nor Magnus’ size. He looked over to Magnus who filled the front seat. Alec could tell he wasn’t comfortable. His knees were spread to either side of the steering wheel and he was slouching forward so his head didn’t hit the roof. Magnus must have noticed Alec’s gaze because he reached down to adjust his seat. 

 

“You couldn’t have stolen an SUV or something?” Alec asked. 

 

“Oh, do you mean you actually approve of what we’re doing, Alec?” Jace shot back. He nudged the back of his seat, shaking Alec slightly. 

 

“Is there an AUX cable?” Isabelle asked from behind Alec. He opened the console, pushed aside a PTA form, spare keys, and a pack of makeup removing wipes before finding the white cable. He handed it back while he fiddled with the radio buttons. Spanish house music started thumping around them. Alec smiled to himself. He’d never tell her, but he did enjoy his sister’s taste in music. 

 

Alec looked up when he felt a tap on his knee. Magnus held out the makeup wipes to him.

 

“Figure you’d be more comfortable without all that on. Besides, I’d rather not have my face looking any less than perfect,” Magnus said with a grimace. Alec pulled down the sun visor and opened the mirror.

 

“Oh,” Alec let out in a whisper.

 

He hadn’t realized how much he’d smeared Magnus’ makeup, but that wasn’t why he let out the small gasp. Alec has read in Magnus’ file back before he knew him about his warlock mark: cat eyes. He’d be lying if Alec said he hadn’t thought about what they looked like. He may have wondered while training or sitting through briefings about them: was it his entire eye or just the iris and pupil, what color were they, did he glamour them for his benefit or others, did he let other people see them, would Alec ever see them, how beautiful are they?

 

Now, Alec knew. Alec knew exactly what they looked like and how they shifted. He knew that Magnus’ eye makeup not only made his glamoured eyes stand out, but they made his real eyes shine with more magic than Alec thought possible. 

 

“It’s fine. Just forty minutes worth of work down the drain,” Magnus quipped as he pulled out of the parking lot. Alec frowned as he scrubbed off the kohl and glitter.

 

“Sorry,” Alec mumbled. 

 

“Isabelle, you get two songs and then we’re going to my music,” Magnus called to the back.

 

“I can only imagine the kind of songs you’ll have,” Clary thought aloud as she watched the cars going in the opposite direction.

 

“Now, Alexander, I am going to need you to direct me. It’s not like I’ve memorized New York’s interstate system.”

 

“Oh, uh, sure.”

 

Alec broke eye contact with himself in the little mirror and plucked a cloth out of the packet. All while he gently wiped away the glitter, the color, the little pieces of Magnus on him, Alec maintained eye contact with those piercing golden eyes. 

 

* * *

 

“We should be around an hour away from the city now,” Alec said as he looked at his phone.

 

Over the past two hours, the ride had consisted of Alec catching his eyes in the side mirror and zoning out for a moment or so; Isabelle and Clary singing along a bit too loudly to the music; Jace avoiding any conversations involving Clary, his  _ sister _ ; and Alec directing Magnus through traffic. 

 

Alec had kept quiet for the most part. He’d say he was focused on keeping Magnus’ magic under wraps, which he was, but that wasn’t all. All the little smiles from Magnus when he was talking and listening on top of him humming along with Clary and Isabelle were forcing him to think about what Lydia had said to him that morning. 

 

“So, this whole  _ parabatai _ thing,” Clary started looking at Magnus, “I thought it was supposed to be a soul-bond or whatever. So, why did it stay with Alec’s body and not him?”

 

Alec leaned forward to turn the music down a little. 

 

“The Clave likes to say a lot of things, but that doesn’t mean they know what they’re talking about,” Magnus quipped. He looked behind him before merging over to pass the slow sudan in front of them. “You need to understand the historical Nephilim ego to get why they call it a soul-bond. The Clave sees shadowhunters as better than downworlders. You know this.” Clary nodded and made a hum of agreement. “Well, centuries of that attitude tends to make people think themselves bigger than they are. Like I said before, the power lies with the blood. This is why Valentine experiments with it. Shadowhunters, as a whole, have built up the importance of blood, their angelic blood so much that they lose sight of the difference between their blood and their personhood.”

 

Jace, Isabelle, and Alec all kept quiet while Magnus and Clary talked. They had all been raised to believe the things Magnus was saying about the Nephilim. Sure, they were questioning it now, but that didn’t mean those ideals drilled into their heads were just gone. Alec looked over to Magnus and recognized the look on his face: resentment. He’d seen that look on his own face every time his mother put down his best efforts, when he was thrown under the bus for Jace’s sake, when he just wanted to not hide himself. Alec had read the Institute’s file on Magnus. He’d been involved in Clave business for years. Alec didn’t want to think about how much bigotry and hatred Magnus must have been through thanks to his kind. He felt the magic crackling just under his palms again.

 

Alec jerked himself out of his thoughts when Magnus shifted quickly, digging into the pocket of Alec’s jeans. He pulled out his phone and handed it to him.

 

“Alexander, would you mind seeing who’s trying to bother me?” Magnus asked in a soft voice. The traffic was getting heavier the closer they got to the city and Alec could tell he was trying to concentrate. Alec took the phone and unlocked it.

 

“You have three texts and one missed call, a voicemail, and six e-mails,” Alec rattled off when he opened his notifications.

 

“Who are the texts from?”

 

“One from ‘ _ Mon Petit Chou,’ _ ” Alec said. It rolled off Magnus’ tongue with ease and practice. Alec knew if  _ he  _ had tried to sound french, he’d have just ended up sounding dumb, “saying he’s at your place and very displeased with how you’ve been neglecting Chairman?” Alec ended reading it like a question. He looked at Magnus in confusion.

 

“Oh, please,” Magnus said with a smile and a shake of his head. “He knows better than anyone how much I spoil that damn cat. I’m surprised the fossil actually remembered how to text.”

 

“You call Ragnor your little cabbage?” Clary asked with a little laugh. Magnus ignored her.

 

“The other two are from Moonbeam?” Alec paused at the name. “And they’re in Spanish.” 

 

“I didn’t know you speak  _ Español _ ,” Isabelle chimed in.

 

“I know many languages. I doubt he wants any of you reading his texts. He’s probably just complaining about Clary’s friend, Seth, anyway,” Magnus said. 

 

“You mean Simon?” Jace said, finally joining in on the conversation after an hour and a half of silence. Clary gave Jace a sideways glance.

 

“Whatever. Who called?”

 

“Macer?” Alec asked. “Is that a nickname or…”

 

“Victorian slang for cheater. Never play against Catarina in cards. I’m guessing she left the voicemail?” Magnus asked as he merged into another lane. 

 

“Yeah, do you want to listen to it?” Alec went to hand him the phone.

 

“I would, but it’s against New York State law to use your phone while driving, and since no one in this stolen vehicle has a license, I’d rather not bring undue attention to ourselves,” Magnus explained as he pressed on the break. Alec looked in front of them to see stand-still traffic. Great. “It may be of importance, so I suggest you listen to it,” Magnus said with a sigh.

 

Alec raised an eyebrow at him. Magnus gave his head a nod.

 

_ “Magnus, why is it whenever I call you’re suddenly too busy to answer? This could have been life or death. It’s about to become life or death if you don’t sufficiently explain to me why I had to find out from Ragnor, who found out from Raphael, that you have a new nephilim-shaped interest in your life!” _

 

Alec pulled the phone away to look at the screen. The voicemail was over five minutes long.

 

“Yes?” Magnus asked with a worried expression.

 

“Oh, I, uh, don’t think it’s anything that needs to be dealt with now,” Alec said quickly. He locked the phone and handed it back to Magnus.

 

“You didn’t listen to it for very long…”

 

Thankfully, the traffic started moving again. Magnus eyed him before easing the pedal down. 

 

* * *

 

Magnus backed the car into an alleyway fifteen blocks from his  _ lair _ . Alec understood the need to keep themselves distanced from the stolen car, but he couldn’t help from wishing they were a bit closer. He’d noticed with Magnus’ legs his gait was far more fluid and graceful than how he felt he usually stomped around. 

 

“You’re going to want to keep your head down,” Magnus said to Alec once they were out of the vehicle. “We’re already going to attract enough attention without my mark adding to it.”

 

The ten blocks they’d walked so far Alec had kept his head down and they’d had no issues. Though their black, leather clothes and what Alec was wearing were getting a small amount of glances from the mundanes, but in Brooklyn it wasn’t like that meant anything. 

 

Before Alec realized what was going on, everyone in the group had surrounded him. He looked up to find two men approaching them with sarif blades drawn. 

 

_ How did I not hear them?  _ Alec thought before looking beside himself at Magnus.  _ Right. No runes. _

 

“No Shadowhunter blood needs to be spilt, Wayland. Just hand over the warlock,” the one on the right said.

 

“The only way no blood is being spilt is if you drop your weapons and turn yourselves over,” Alec said.

 

Jace turned back to eye him. Just because Alec wasn’t  _ himself  _ didn’t make him any less responsible for this disaster of a mission.

 

Isabelle turned around as her whip slid into her hand. Two more came out from the building at the end of the block. Alec could see the Circle runes on these ones. 

 

Alec instinctively reached over his shoulder, but found no bow or quiver. He looked over to Magnus, who already had his bow in his hand. He reached back into the quiver and pulled out Alec’s seraph dagger. Magnus held it out to Alec.

 

“Only if you truly need it,” Magnus whispered.

 

Hesitantly, Alec took hold of it. His brow furrowed.  _ But shouldn’t it-- _

 

The  _ crack  _ of Isabelle’s whip brought Alec’s focus back. Jace ran up to the man that spoke. Isabelle pulled a guy towards her with the whip wrapped around his neck.

 

Alec felt the magic respond to the adrenaline in his system, but he also felt something further down--something deep in him was grinning at the prospects of a fight. His palms burned just short of painful with red smoke tangling around the dagger’s handle. He knew he needed to calm himself down, but another Circle member just joined in. He heard the familiar twang of his bowstring after releasing an arrow, and the new addition fell to the ground.

 

“Just keep yourself calm,” Magnus said before nocking another arrow. He glanced down at Alec. “Breathe. Don’t give in.”

 

Clary was trying to hold her own against the smaller of their attackers, but her lack of experience and training was apparent. She managed to dodge an attack, but was too slow recovering. All Alec could focus on was his need to protect her and the burning in his hands and gut.

 

He felt a pulse radiate through his body as he ran to her. The man was pulled away from Clary and closer to Alec when he swung. Alec gripped the dagger. Everything around him was glowing a deep red. He thrusted. The man fell to the ground.

 

Clary’s pale, shocked face was covered in that red tinge. He looked down when he felt the blood drip down his hand. Instead of the usual wave disgust he felt at gore on his skin, he relished in it. He felt that presence deep in his bones. 

 

“What the hell?” He heard Jace hell. 

 

Alec blinked a few times. He looked past the blood and ignored the body at his feet. His blade was doing something he’d never seen, nor heard of before: instead of the normal, bright, angelic glow, the blade was burning red as the blood that trickled down his forearm. 

 

They all had their eyes on Alec and the dagger. Magnus didn’t share their bewildered expressions, though. Instead, he looked...guilty? Alec knew that look on his face. He’d seen it every time he’d thought of Jace or Magnus when he stood in front of his mirror.  _ Why would Magnus feel guilty? _

 

Alec dropped his hand and retracted the blade when Magnus met his eyes.

 

“What was that?” Jace asked, his tone more demanding than asking.

 

“We had better get moving,” Magnus said, ignoring Jace’s question. “Standing out in the open isn’t going to do us any favors especially with bodies all around us.”

 

He stepped forward and gently took the blade out of Alec’s unresisting fingers.

 

* * *

 

Ragnor wasn’t what Alec thought he would be. All the warlocks he’d met were modern in all aspects: technology, dress, speech. He wasn’t expecting a man wearing a waistcoat and ascot arguing with Magnus overpayment.

 

“Why would I want a mere timeshare of your flat in Paris when I know you have so much more to offer?” Ragnor said when he flopped down into an armchair. 

 

Magnus stood behind the one across from him. 

 

“A timeshare should more than cover the cost of the spell,” Magnus said.

 

They had been going back and forth bickering about this since they had made it to the loft. Jace, Clary, and Isabelle were all sitting at the table near the window. Jace was looking out it with a frown. Clary and Izzy were tapping on their phones. Alec was leaning against the pillar rubbing his fingers together, looking at the light blue shimmer beneath where he touched. They were all getting impatient.

 

“Ah, I see where you’re coming from. The flat does cover the cost of the spell, but the question now is what’s preventing me from regaling all of this to Catarina? You know how she worries about you,” Ragnor said lightly as he picked his cup of tea up from the side table. “I doubt you want her to have yet another embarrassing story about you.”

 

“You are absolutely abhorrent!” Magnus exclaimed with a wide gesture of his hands. 

 

“What can I say?” Ragnor shrugged. “After all these years, you’re finally rubbing off on me.”

 

“Could we please hurry this up?” Jace said bitterly.

 

“Yes, Magnus. Can we?” Ragnor said with a smirk. 

 

“Fine, but I  _ will  _ repay you for this,” Magnus sighed as he strutted over to a wall. “Alexander?” He motioned for him.

 

When Alec joined him at the bare wall, Magnus gently took Alec’s wrist placed his hand together. Magnus bent down to his ear.

 

“Think of yourself and let out a little energy,” Magnus whispered. Alec felt his breath against his neck. His eyes fluttered shut.

 

He thought of how he saw his body while Magnus was dealing with his parabatai bond. How he looked from Magnus’ perspective. His fingers let out a sparked. Alec opened his eyes to see the once blank wall shimmer until a door appeared. 

 

“Thank you,” Magnus whispered with a wink when he opened the door. He shut it behind himself before Alec could see inside. He turned back to face the rest of the room. 

 

Everyone was looking at him with similar expressions all conveying the same thing: “what was that?” Alec ignored them. 

 

A moment later, Magnus reappeared holding a book. He motioned for Alec again and carefully placed his hand on the door.

 

“Now…,” Magnus paused. He seemed to be considering something. “if you could think of me and release a spark.” 

 

Alec wasn’t surprised by the feel of his words on his neck this time around, but that didn’t stop the shiver running down his spine. Alec thought of when Magnus took his strength--the feeling of Magnus reaching into his center, the feel of their bodies so close together. A flutter of sparks emitted from his fingertips. He hadn’t even tried. Magnus chuckled in his ear.

 

“I’ll have to remember to ask exactly what you thought of later.”

 

The door shimmered back into a bare wall. Magnus strutted back over to Ragnor, holding up the book. Ragnor raised his eyebrows and reached for it. Magnus used his height to keep it out of reach.

 

“You will not mention a word of this to Catarina, Raphael, or Tessa,” Magnus said in a stern voice--Alec’s Institute tone.

 

“Yes, I’ll keep my word until the grave,” Ragnor sighed.

 

“No, you’ll keep it until even after the grave.” Ragnor’s smile faltered. “You forget, I know you.” Magnus handed him the book with a smirk. 

 

“Now, Nephilim, the preparations for this spell do take some time. I suggest you run off back home and keep all this to yourselves,” Ragnor said as he stood and tucked the book under his arm.

 

“I don’t need anyone knowing my magic is vulnerable. We don’t need Alec being attacked,” Magnus said with a nod to his friend.

 

“Sure, yeah,” Clary said. “We can just forget about my mom yet again.”

 

“Once we’re back to ourselves, we can work on tracking down that warlock,” Alec said. “We know for sure now that he has the book, right?”

 

Magnus nodded. “Almost certainly. This spell is in the Book of the White. Don’t worry, Biscuit. We’ll work to get your mother will be back to you soon.”

 

Jace leaned over to Isabelle to whisper something in her ear. She rolled her eyes at him.

 

“Are you going to be okay?” she asked Alec.

 

“Yeah, I’ll be fine,” Alec said easily. Although he was standing in a warlock’s lair with two powerful warlocks, he felt more comfortable there than he did at the Institute, especially lately. “Just tell Lydia I needed time to consider her proposition. She’ll understand. Get working on the reports for all this, but don’t file them yet.”

 

Isabelle rose an eyebrow at him before hugging him.

 

“Text me,” she instructed before following Jace and Clary out. This door clicked shut behind them.

 

Ragnor closed the book before standing. 

 

“You’re lucky I’m so fond of you,” he said as he walked past Magnus, closing the door to the workroom behind himself.

 

Magnus turned to Alec, who kept his eyes downcast--focused on the dried blood still on his hands.

 

“How are you holding up?” Magnus asked with a glance at  _ his  _ hands. 

 

“Considering the current situation?” Alec asked with a raised eyebrow. “Better than I expected. How about you?”

 

“I’d be better if I wasn’t covered in blood, but other than that…” Magnus trailed off with an eye roll and a joking smile.

 

Alec looked down at his blood-covered hands. “We probably should get cleaned up.” He could feel the blood dried on Magnus’ silk shirt and how some of it was stuck to his skin.

 

“Showering should probably be done, but if you’re not comfortable I can ask Ragnor to glamour us to look like ourselves.” Magnus’ voice was soft, yet a little worried.

 

“That would make it a lot harder to actually get clean—not seeing what’s actually there,” Alec muttered. “And Ragnor probably needs his magic for…” He gestured to the closed doors of the workroom.

 

“If you’re fine with it, alright. I just want to make sure you’re as comfortable as possible, given the current circumstances.”

 

Alec gave himself some time before he responded. He thought of his talk with Lydia this morning, all of Magnus’ little mannerisms and the little smile or two he’d sent his way, and how  _ different  _ he looked through Magnus’ gorgeous, un-glamoured eyes. He swallowed hard and spun one of Magnus’ rings around his finger.

 

“It-it’s not how I had imagined us seeing each other…naked for the first time,” Alec said with his head lowered, eyes on his hands, “but it’s not, uh, it’s not a problem.”

 

Magnus lit up with a mischievous delight in that hadn’t been seen in Alec’s eyes in  _ years _ .

 

“I would  _ love  _ for you to elaborate on that imagination of yours,” Magnus said with a slightly lowered voice.

 

Alec kept his head down, keeping his embarrassed smirk out of Magnus’ sight. He reached up to rub at his neck and let out a laugh.

 

“About that shower?”

 

* * *

 

After Magnus explained how to work the many knobs of the shower and left him to it, Alec stood in front of the full length mirror in the large bathroom and stared. He was still fully clothed. He knew Magnus was fine with this—with Alec seeing all this, but it still felt a little forbidden. Sure, he’d wondered what Magnus looked like under all the fabric and glitter and grandiose gestures. Would he be toned? How soft would that smooth skin be? And so on and so on and so on. He’d almost driven himself mad late at night wondering about the body reflected in front of him.

 

What if it didn’t live up to his expectations? What if—even worse—it surpassed them?

 

No matter what, Alec knew he wouldn’t be able to turn back. He could hide himself in those lonely moments in his room when his mind wandered as long as they were kept in that dark, silent room. Now?

 

Alec took his time removing Magnus’ jewelry and gently placing them in the bowl next to the sink. Ring by ring, he felt his hands get physically lighter and a weight settle over his chest.

 

He took in a deep breath before he released it slow. He met those piercing cat-eyes in the mirror before he nodded to himself. Alec took the hem of the shirt in his hands and closed his eyes as he lifted in up, over his head and threw it in the direction of the hamper. He closed his hands into fists at his side and kept his eyes shut.

 

The magic was shifting under his skin. He could feel it curling and uncurling in his stomach, fingertips, thighs, everywhere. When he finally peeked through those lashes, it sparked. He felt a jolt through every muscles and saw the blue wisps sputter around Magnus’ painted nails.

 

As he took in the sight before him, those sputters grew into small flames. Alec knew the High Warlock of Brooklyn was in shape. He’d seen Magnus fight. He’d seen the low-cut shirts. He’d even seen how some of Magnus’ suits and button downs clung to his arms. Hell, Alec had felt how Magnus’ body moved all day, but seeing the whole package instead of just the wrapping was breathtaking.

 

His fingers traced the lines and curves of those pecs and the ripple of his abdominals before Alec knew what he was doing. He ghosted over where a naval  _ should be _ . The blue flames licked the area with a familiar little kiss. He felt his whole stomach tingle.

 

Alec dropped his hands and took a quick step away from the mirror. He shook out his arms and blew out a long breath.  _ Shower, just shower. Get it over with.  _ He stepped out of the trousers without a single glance downward and stepped into the glass stall. 

 

When he got out, there was a pile of clothes waiting for him on the bathroom sink. Alec wondered exactly when Magnus had put them there, but let it go. He was relieved to see it was just a white t-shirt and dark sweatpants. While Alec admired Magnus’ style, that didn’t mean he wanted to adopt it for himself. 

 

He walked back out to the main room still with damp hair while he looked over the messages on his phone. A few from Isabelle and one from Lydia. 

 

_ I understand, but remember there is a time limit on this. -Lydia _

 

Alec rubbed his face and locked his phone. He looked up to see Magnus standing in the doorway to his workroom, looking at him with an eyebrow raised.

 

“Just things at the Institute,” Alec said with a shrug. 

 

“Well, I’m off to shower. Feel free to make yourself at home, though I suggest staying out of there,” Magnus said with a motion behind him. “Ragnor gets testy when he’s working on something. You know where to find me if you need anything.”

 

Alec watched as he crossed the room and disappeared into his bedroom. Another person--another man was about to see him naked for the first time and he wasn’t even going to be there to experience it. Alec shook his head and opened his messages from his sister.

 

_ Don’t do anything I wouldn’t do ;) -Izzy _

 

_ What exactly are you thinking over for Lydia? She got all weird when I told her. I’m your sisterrrrr. Please talk to meeeeeee :( -Izzy _

 

He pocketed his phone without answering. 

 

With crossed arms, Alec walks around the room feeling a little out of place. He looks at the various artworks, books, artifacts, and even photographs--all reminders of the long history of Magnus he knew so little about. It intrigued Alec.

 

One photograph in a small, metal frame on the top of the bookshelf caught his attention. He picked it up and gently cradled it in Magnus’ smooth palms. In it were Ragnor and, more shockingly, Raphael Santiago--the vampire that had taken Simon. Alec knew immortals tended to at least be aware of each other merely from the circumstance of it all, but he never thought about the people close to Magnus. He only ever saw him alone...when he visited with  _ shadowhunters.  _

 

Alec couldn’t tell what time period it was taken (he was never good at identifying mundane fashion and time periods), but he did know he’d never seen a vampire look so content. Alec was accustom to them snarling or posturing. Here, Raphael had a soft smile as he looked at Ragnor. 

 

He thought back to how Magnus spoke of the parabatai bond earlier, and how he spoke of shadowhunters. Alec knew there was a divide between his kind and downworlders. He knew what Valentine was doing and the philosophies he stood behind were sickening. 

 

But how many times had he unknowingly perpetuated those ideals? How had he never thought of Night Children as complex  _ people _ instead of undead creatures? He’d always just followed the orders, not considering outside perspectives on the situation. Even when they first went to meet with Magnus, what had he assumed?

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you think about this and where you thinks it's going! Comments are what keep me going and kudos fill me with inspiration. Thank you so much for reading <3  
> Feel free to come find me on tumblr: [peachstiles](http://peachstiles.tumblr.com/)


End file.
